Kitsune Pranks
by Roxotaku
Summary: Written for iyfic contest on Livejournal. Shippo goes to far with his pranks, and the InuTachi find a way to get him back.


When Miroku got back to the campsite, the only person present was Sango

Kitsune Pranks

When Miroku got back to the campsite, the only person present was Sango. She got up from where she was sitting, and her perfect, heart-shaped round ass wiggled at him as she placed more wood on the fire. It was just too luscious to resist…

Creeping up slowly, Miroku caressed Sangos ass, giving it a light squeeze.

"Oh, Miroku!" said Sango spinning around, and he cringed, expecting a blow from her hand.

Instead she threw her arms around him and pressed her body up against his. Miroku stumbled back in shock, but she clung to him.

"S-Sango?" Miroku stammered, and she looked him in the face smiling.

Getting bold, Miroku leaned in to kiss her.

_Poof!_

Suddenly Shippo fell laughing out of the monk's arms.

"Fooled you Miroku!" The kitsune laughed, rolling on the ground.

"Shippo!" Miroku exclaimed in horror.

Jumping up still laughing, the kitsune scampered away, leaving Miroku flustered, disappointed and annoyed. Silly kitsune pranks…

The next day, InuYasha lay dozing in a tree, waiting out the summer heat while the others were away from the campsite. He heard something, and his ears twitched and pricked forward. Groggily he opened his eyes.

"InuYasha!"

Startled by Kagomes tone of voice, he came to full alert. She was standing below him, an arrow drawn on her bow and the blue of a mikos power glowing on it.

"Kagome, what?" InuYasha said in a panic, but the arrow was released and heading his way.

Before he could scramble away the arrow was at his nose.

_Poof!_

Wide eyed, InuYasha stared at where the arrow should be, cross-eyed, but it was gone. He heard childish laughter underneath him, and with a snarl looked to see Shippo rolling on the ground, clutching his sides.

"Gotcha InuYasha!"

"Why you little-!" InuYasha started to say angrily, balling his fist and getting ready to pummel the kitsune.

"Sit!"

That was the real Kagome InuYasha knew as he felt himself pulled out of the tree and landed with a thud on the ground. It just wasn't fair…

Alone in the camp site, Kagome set about getting things out of her bag for dinner. Everyone was away, gathering things and hunting in the forest. She set out her cook pot and utensils, and kneeled by the fire.

"Ka…go…me," an ominous voice surprised her.

All the hair stood up on the back of Kagomes neck, and she turned to see youkai InuYasha heading her way, growling at her menacingly. She jumped up in a panic.

"Oh no!" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up. "What happened? Where is Tessaiga?"

The transformed hanyou advanced on Kagome, and she backed up until she hit a tree. He loomed over her, his red eyes boring into hers, and she cringed.

_Poof!_

"Ha, ha, got you too Kagome!" Shippo crowed, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, you did…" said Kagome faintly, slowly sinking down against the tree trunk.

That child was becoming truly incorrigible.

Leaning over Hiraikotsu, Sango scrubbed at a bit of youkai blood that clung to it. She was so intent on what she was doing that she was startled when two hands suddenly grabbed one of hers off her weapon. Looking up, she met Mirokus eyes. He was looking at her so seriously it took her breath away…

"Sango, will you bear my child?" Miroku said softly.

"I…um," Sango stammered, blushing.

_Poof!_

"Fooled you Sango!" Shippo giggled, dropping her hand and skipping away.

The demon slayer sighed and threw down the rag in her hand. That naughty little kitsune…

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku sat around the campsite. They had some peace for once because Shippo was off collecting acorns. The hanyou was irritated, and Miroku and Sango looked none too happy either. Kagome sat with her hands folded in her lap, looking glumly at their fire.

"I'm sick of the runt's antics!" InuYasha spat, crossing his arms. "You have to let me teach that kitsune a lesson!"

"Just bashing the child over the head every time is not the answer," said Miroku.

"I agree," said Sango. "He needs a taste of his own medicine."

"You have to stop protecting him Kagome!" InuYasha mumbled.

With a sigh, Kagome smoothed the hair out of her face. Having been the brunt of the kitsune pranksters tricks, she had to agree that he was going too far recently. She shivered at the memory of being cornered by the false youkai InuYasha.

"Okay, I'll help put Shippo in his place," said Kagome. "But we will do it my way."

Shippo was so happy that Kagome had returned from her time with her back pack filled with all kinds of treats. He hovered around her expectantly as they walked back from the well. When would she give him something?

"Kagome, what did you bring me?" said Shippo expectantly.

"You are not to have anything until after dinner," said Kagome firmly. "Now be a good boy and wait."

The kitsunes face drooped, and he walked glumly at her side. He just could not wait for the promise of what Kagomes full back pack held. Why was she making him wait? He never had to wait before!

InuYasha glanced at Kagome as he walked at her other side, and she winked. He smirked at her a moment and kept quiet. She obviously had something in mind, and he knew to go along with it. Everyone was ready to follow her lead.

They met up with Sango and Miroku at the edge of the forest, and the two of them welcomed Kagome back.

"It's good to be back," said Kagome. "But let's find some other things to eat with our ramen tonight. Shippo, why don't you stay at the campsite and start our fire while the rest of us hunt and forage for our dinner?"

"Okay," said Shippo.

They found a place to camp, and Kagome slipped off her back pack. As the four of them walked off into the forest, Shippo began clearing a spot for the fire. The kitsune did his best to ignore the back pack, sitting there so invitingly. But it seemed to be calling him, and after stopping and starting what he was doing several times, he finally gave into his curiosity. Tip toeing over to the back pack, he glanced around stealthily, and then opened it up. On top lay some candy in green foil wrappers. Ah, just what he had hoped for. He reached in, grabbed a handful of candy, and quickly unwrapping them stuffed three in his mouth. Munching happily, he suddenly stopped eating, his mouth gaping open and his face turning red.

"AHHHHHH!" The Kitsune screamed.

"Got you!" Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango, said together, popping up from behind him.

The surprised Kitsune pin-wheeled his arms, and then fell down on his but. Then he bounced back up, fanning his burning mouth, and ran away to find a stream.

The four of them watched him leave, laughing.

"What was in that candy?" said Miroku, wiping the tears of laughter from his face.

"Wasabi and cayenne pepper," said Kagome grinning.

At her answer everyone began to laugh even harder, and fell down all over the campsite.

"About time you taught that kid a lesson," said InuYasha. "Good job…."

So finally the kitsune prankster was put in his place – and they all heartily hoped he would stay there.


End file.
